Realeza Insulsa
by Nairu Nara
Summary: - Es inevitable no desear esto... -Susurra a la par que la besa con deseo, con exigencia... con dolor... ( Este fic participa del reto temático de abril "Personajes" del foro "Power Z" )


Disclaimer: Las PPG no me pertenecen, y por ende ninguno de los personajes vistos en la serie, la trama es exclusivamente de mi retorcida mente :3

"Este fic participa del reto temático de abril "Personajes" del foro "Power Z" Asique son exactamente 1000 palabras, ni más ni menos, espero que lo disfruten!

Se ve desde lo lejos, un bulto sobre un lecho, las sabanas esparcidas alrededor de la cama, y ahí está él… Un joven de músculos definidos, mirada afilada y anaranjados y largos cabellos, el príncipe Brick siempre fue admirado por su belleza y odiado por igual, su actitud tan tosca y poco altruista siempre le conllevaba a cargar con la nebulosa negatividad de su entorno, esa mirada, tan roja, tan profunda, hacia que con solo observarlo directamente te petrifiques, te sientas pobremente descubierta, con la mente al descubierto… Al igual que tú alma…

El insomnio nunca fue un extraño para él, en las noches, la penumbra llenaba hasta el más recóndito lugar de todo el palacio, y su habitación no era indiferente a este suceso, pero eso es justo lo que el buscaba… Oscuridad, sumirse en un profundo letargo, y si es posible no despertar…

El príncipe era bien conocido por su lustrosa fama de Galante Conquistador, pero no era propiamente dicho uno, el no galanteaba ni coqueteaba con fémina puesta enfrente suyo, aunque muchos hombres lo tachaban de mujeriego, en realidad, eran las féminas quienes lo perseguían, como moscas a la miel, lo veían viril, apuesto, imponente, era imposible no caer ante tan magnéticos encantos , pero tenían por seguro, que el príncipe Brick solo les habría la entrada a su habitación pero jamás a su corazón…

De vuelta solo, observa por la ventana la hermosa luna que lo acompaña, piensa en su vida, en como solo llena su vacio carnal, pero solo momentáneamente, para él todo parece tan banal cuando empiezas a analizarlo de manera objetiva, el bien y el mal, son todo producto de un conjunto de normas estandarizadas por personas más pútridas de lo que muchos se imaginan, ellos crearon dichas normas solo para evitar una competencia, evitar más promiscuos, evitar más egocéntricos narcisistas cuya visión seria más realista acerca de la propia realidad… _**Es una lastima que no me conozcan a mi**_… Pensó mientras sonreía de lado, el no deseaba una buena vida, pero la tenia, el no buscaba placer sexual e igual lo obtenía sin ni siquiera un centavo a cambio, pero aun así creía que le faltaba algo… Pero era difícil de explicar, da vueltas en su cama, no sabe que hacer para calmar su angustiosa mente, que juega con él constantemente, para su malestar, pensar en cosas superfluas nunca fue de su agrado, siempre trataba de ocupar su mente en proyectos a acabar a corto plazo, se deslizo de la cama sin ánimos, y tomo algunas prendas para colocárselas, ya que ni deseos para vestirse había tenido, bajo por un pasadizo que el mismo había mandado construir, este bajaba atravesando un mausoleo ya putrefacto, por el pasar del tiempo, observo cada lapida allí tallada, el de su madre, sus hermanos y el de él…

Era claro que aun se encontraba vivo, o al menos eso le decían para levantarse cada día, pero desde que sus hermanos murieron el decidió que su alma se fue con ellos, eran tan unidos, tan joviales en sus tiempos tiernos y ahora… Solo era un vestigio de lo que su ayer fue, su cuerpo seguía existiendo pero su esencia había expirado hace ya contados años, observo cada Epitafio y sonrió con amargura luego reparo en su supuesta lapida y releyó… _¨Murió de tristeza, ya que no pudo seguir, eh aquí, aquí descansa con ustedes… El príncipe Arlequín ¨_

Así es como se sentía, como un insulso arlequín… Quizás se encuentre desquiciado… O quizás no, todo termina siendo una ambigüedad…

Llego a los establos, tomo a su corcel, era un semental negro como la noche y noble como ninguno, lo monto y galopo hasta el corazón del bosque, las ramas rasguñaban sus brazos y el viento helaba su rostro, pero no le importo, jadeante bajo de su corcel , y camino, adentrándose, hasta que se encontró con una pequeña cabaña, se quedo quieto, atento a cualquier sonido, la oscuridad lo envolvía como un manto espectral que lo ocultaba sin menor esfuerzo, se acerco a la ventana y la vio dormida plácidamente, una punzada en sus piernas y un temblor en su cuerpo se hicieron presentes por lo que decidió actuar de una vez antes de arrepentirse y así marcharse, con cautela, levanto la ventana e ingreso a los aposentos de la doncella, observo todo detalladamente, vio que poseía un pequeño escritorio con hojas regadas, muchos libros y un pergaminos antiguos por igual, se acerco a ella, la observo, sus ojos se notaban hinchados, quizás lloro hasta quedar dormida, se acerco al escritorio, tomo papel, pluma y escribió:

_¨Quizás este usted confusa sobre este escrito, pero no se alarme, no soy ningún bandido_

_Es que no pude resistirme, a su aposento ingresar_

_Es que cual bello ángel caído e querido observar_

_No lo tome a mal o juego… pero la quisiera corromper_

_Oír de su dulce boca, largos gemidos para así poderla ensordecer_

_Pero dichos gemidos, yo mismo eh de provocar_

_Solo piénselo un instante_

_No deseche mi oferta sin más_

_La estaré esperando, en el valle desolado_

_A la media noche sería ideal_

_Me despido mi dulce ninfa_

_Mañana nos hemos de encontrar_

_Con deseo y lujuria se despide de ti, tu príncipe… El de la Dulce Pena…¨_

Dejo la hoja en medio del escritorio, donde seria más fácil de visualizar, se acerco a la cama de la joven y no pudo evitar farfullar_**: Me encantaría sacar tu lado oscuro… Tú rincón sombrío…**_ Gimió roncamente al oído de la joven, la cual simplemente se removió algo perturbada, sonrió de medio lado y salió de la habitación… Camino con paso seguro hasta su corcel y galopo sin descanso hasta su hogar, al llegar a su alcoba se desplomo sin más, observo pensativo a la nada y luego la imagen de esa joven rendida a sus pies le provoco unos profundos espasmos, que eran más que bienvenidos…

_**Luz o Tinieblas? Que tú alma escoja…**___Susurro antes de quedar profundamente dormido…

Y bien? Que les pareció? Cualquier consulta, insulto *eh tenido bastantes créanlo*, o comentario será bienvenido, solo con dejar un Rewiev es más que suficiente! Este fic fue creado gracias a la inspiración surgida luego de oír ``El Príncipe de la Dulce Pena (Parte II) del grupo Mago de Oz, se los recomiendo sin duda! Y eso es todo! Nos leemos Sayoooooooooo!


End file.
